Newspaper
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Renji liked reading his newspaper. Shuuhei didn't like letting him finish.


**Newspaper**

**Summary** - Renji liked reading the newspaper. Too bad Shuuhei never let him finish.

**Warnings** – boyxboy, lemon, cursive namecalling, failed sixty-nine, bad cooking

**Pairing – **ShuuheiRenjiShuuhei

**Disclaimer**- If I owned, I would be rich and my friend would probably never stop hugging me. Tite Kubo owns the chars. I have Renji's sucky cooking ability, though.

--

Another supper without his black-haired lover had Renji irritated. It wasn't the fact that Shuuhei had skipped out on him again after working another double-shift on patrol duty or even that it was the third time this week - and it was only Wednesday! No, the redhead was irked by the fact that his dear Shuuhei had _promised _him that he's be home. He would be _home_ to have a nice meal together.

Now, Renji didn't prize himself on his cooking skills - in fact he rarely ventured near the stove for fear of setting his home on fire - but tonight he had tried. And done a damn fine job, in his opinion. He hadn't died yet, so it must not have been _that _poisonous. But, no, even after all that hard work and effort he put in for the younger man to have a nice, semi-romantic supper, the twerp doesn't even show.

"Damn kid," Renji hissed through gritted teeth, bringing his tea mug close to his lips as he laid back, his head to the armrest on the comfortable couch. Taking a long swig of the warm liquid, he sighed, unfolding the newspaper and beginning to read.

"Hey, babe, sorry I'm late. Tough day today. Renji? You around?"

The voice wouldn't register in the redhead's ears as he ignored the black-haired man taking his shoes off at the door before heading farther into the house. "Renji? Renji-baby? Ugh, what is that stench? Did something die in here while I was away?"

"That's your supper, asshole." Renji couldn't help himself, giving up on ignoring the dark-haired man wandering his way through the rooms.

"Ah, here you are. Now, what did you call me?"

"Called you an asshole, asshole," Renji sulked, going back to ignoring Shuuhei, the younger man appearing behind him as the elder delved once more into his newspaper. He didn't even show signs of feeling the burning fingertips on his shoulders.

"Aww, that isn't very nice of you, is it? Why would you say something so _mean_ to me, babe?" Shuuhei mocked, the teasing tone evident in his voice as he flicked his tongue out to lick at dry lips. Kneeling, he lowered himself down behind his elder, the couch in between them. Renji refused to move as Shuuhei's tongue darted out to taste his delicate flesh.

"Don't think you'll win me over with _that_ this time, jerk."

"Oh, lighten up a bit, would you?"

A small caress of teeth on sensitive skin forced Renji from his paper, turning his gaze slowly to be met with that of his younger as Shuuhei smirked, snaking his hands under the redhead's back. Renji wasn't sure if he was trying to get away from the touch or allowing it to rove farther down his spine as he arched his back slightly, forcing his shoulders up from the arm of the couch. A playful nip from Shuuhei made the redhead stiffen, forcing himself not to let out the moan that was evidently beginning in his throat.

"N-Not gonna work," he growled through gritted teeth. The younger smirked, straightening one of his curled legs to the side, forcing the coffee table next to the couch away from them. "Wha-?!" Renji didn't get to finish his question as he found himself facedown on the hardwood flooring. "That hurt, you bastard," he hissed as the air rushed from his lungs.

"Just relax. Allow me atone for my lateness." Shuuhei rolled a glaring Renji onto his back, pressing a soft kiss against his lips before straightening his legs beneath him and falling so his hands were on either side of Renji's hips. Shocked for a moment, the redhead couldn't resist the hand unbuttoning his already unbuckled jeans.

"Uh ... Shuu-hei?"

The black-haired man smirked at the already-tenting boxers in front of him as he hooked his thumb under the elastic band. Renji bit his lower lip to stifle any noise he knew he would make as both his pants and undergarments were forced down to his knees. No lip biting could have stopped the moan that ripped from his throat as Shuuhei placed warm, moist lips on his now-throbbing erection.

"Shuu.."

As the pleasure rocked over the redhead, his chesnut orbs travelled up to the pelvis dancing above his face. With a smirk plastered on his own features, Renji took those hips in his hands, causing Shuuhei to grit his teeth against the member he was caressing with his tongue. Expert fingers exposed the younger and the elder slipped his hands down, forcing the materials to fall away with his touch, causing Shuuhei to moan at the feeling of contact.

Once ridden of the restraints, Renji grazed his fingertips back up that pleasure-pinpricked skin until they found the backs of Shuuhei's knees, pressing hard to force the black-haired younger down to the floor. He winced from the pain of the hard floor rushing up to meet his bony knees but moaned when he felt Renji envelope his own newly throbbing member.

Renji's breath tickled against his skin, causing an involuntary thrust from the younger, a moan forcing itself against the redhead. Still roving fingers danced up Shuuhei's sensitive skin until they came to his bared hips.

"Oh God." His moan was incoherent but Renji knew that it meant that his whore was willing. Another thrust into his mouth confirmed this thought. _But first, stupid whore needs to get a good rhythm, _Renji thought with a mental sigh. One hand was moved to rest on his lover's abdomen while the other went onto his back. Shuuhei groaned, knowing full well Renji's intentions. His cheeks flared rose in embarrassment but allowed those knowing hands to force his hips up and his face down then vice versa.

Shuuhei whimpered slightly, his sign to Renji that he had learned his mistake and wanted his lover's hands somewhere - anywhere - else. What he wasn't expecting was for those hands - after a strangled chuckle - to move back down to his hips, falling over his thighs and spreading his legs. Another whimper trembled over the erection jutting into the back of his throat as Renji's hands found his backside with another slight chuckle.

Spreading clenched muscles, Renji prodded with a finger until he found his lover's entrance. At the second entered finger, Shuuhei could take no more, pulling his mouth back with a gasp and an arching of the spine. "Gah," he cried out, his eyes springing open at the feel. Another whimper left his lips as Renji drew out those probing fingers, dancing them once more to his abdomen. Before Shuuhei realized it was happening, Renji had forced his knees up to rest against the younger's chest, springing them out straight at the same time as he pushed against the black-haired man's stomach.

With a cry of shock and pain, Shuuhei found himself flung into the air, twisting slightly, to come crashing against the previously moved coffee table. At the impact, the still-scalding tea trembled, jolted and fell against the younger man's shoulder. Another cry of pain.

Renji loomed over him, his pesky fingers already lifting and tugging at the tight-fitting black tee-shirt that was a customary 'Shuuhei work shirt'. He pressed his lips to Shuuhei's as the younger appeared to be trying to protest. On the contrary, the black-haired man moved his hand to the back of Renji's neck, forcing him closer. He pressed his tongue against the elder's lips, begging for contact between the two. Renji complied, entering the younger's mouth while the black-haired man began tugging at his elder's own shirt.

"Nng, Renji ..." Shuuhei panted with closed eyes as the two broke, ridding the other of the unwanted restraints. "Mm, Renji. I-I ... need you... in ..." Even after all this time, after all they had done, he was still so innocent.

"Mmm, that's all ... you had to say .. babe."

Renji took his lover's lips once more as he began to get up. Shuuhei shook his head, grabbing the elder's wrist, pulling him back to the floor, forcing him back against the couch. Another smirk from the redhead as the black-haired man turned his back on the elder. Kneeling, Shuuhei allowed Renji to place his hands on his hips, pulling him back, guiding him onto his still-throbbing erection. Slowly, he leaned back, lowering himself easily, careful not to move too fast and cause injury. He leaned his back against the redhead, throwing his head back onto the elder's shoulder as those hands roved over his bare skin.

"Mmm, Shuuhei," Renji moaned, pressing his lips against the younger man's sensitive throat, biting down to cause a mark. "You taste .. so good."

"Nng," was all he got in reply as Shuuhei raised himself, only to back into the redhead once more, still slowly but less guarded as before. He moaned as Renji's wandering fingers found his chest. Each rose nub was taken in between two fingertips. Shuuhei cried out in the pleasure that rolled over him and he felt like he were about to explode right there. Sensing this, Renji let one nub go, sending his hand down to Shuuhei's shaft.

The feeling was too much and Shuuhei cried out, shuddering, covering Renji's palm in his essence. Appearing about to collapse, Renji pushed him back, causing him to gasp as he enveloped the redhead completely. "Job's not done, babe," Renji hissed in his lover's ear, causing the younger man to shudder once more, pushing himself almost all the way up, only to slam back down, fire ripping through his behind. But, oh, how he loved the feel.

Renji let out a moan, thrusting up as Shuuhei crashed into him. His hand still on his lover's limp member, he could feel the slight twitch it gave every time he hit the bundle of nerves that was Shuuhei's prostate. The black-haired man groaned as he felt himself being filled. Renji cried out Shuuhei's name as he hit the white lights. Feeling the warm liquid filling him, Shuuhei slumped back into his lover's embrace, squirming with the feel of the other still inside him.

"Mmm, Shuuhei," The redhead panted, forcing the younger's chin to face him, pressing their lips together gently. "Now … if you don't mind .. I want to get back to my paper."

Shuuhei's jaw almost dropped. "Wha-?! You asshole!"

-

The End

-

I had originally planned for a little bit more, but, decided not to push it. My first Bleach fic! Ah, that makes me feel so good. Dunno if I'll ever make another one. What do you think?

This was no accident, this was a therapeutic chain of events – _Camisado_

_Panic At The Disco_

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
